Together Forever
by ILoveMyself036
Summary: A love between a Yokai and a Moon Princess...Please enjoy...:


Guys, please be patient with me in this. It's my first time writing a NurarihyonxSetsura fanfic. Sorry if it's Setsura instead of Yohime. It's not that I hate Yohime. In fact, I like her because she's kind of useful, you know, her healing powers and all. But let's just give a chance for Nurarihyon to have a taste in Yokai women and Setsura is the best candidate for that. In here, I made Setsura a moon princess with Sakura as her mother. There's a mix of Sakura Hime Kaden and Tangled. Please enjoy…

* * *

><p>Centuries ago, there lived a kingdom on the moon. The Moon Kingdom was still peaceful before and the moon beings were in harmony. The moon beings are just like all yokais that can survive for a thousand years. The Kingdom's happiness ended when a group of unknown yokais invaded their kingdom. They wanted to steal the Mikazuki Stone (Crescent Moon), which is the Royal Family's heirloom. They wanted to draw out the young Chizakura Blade (Bloody Cherry Blossom),of Setsura-hime. It's a sword that can only be drawn out from the palm of a Moon Princess. Sakura-hime, the ruler at that time was able to escape her young daughter, Setsura-hime.<p>

"Setsura, my child, you are the only one I have left. Escape through this portal and go to a friend of mine who is a yokai." Sakura-hime said as she created a portal leading directly to her friend's place. "Go to Maya and tell her you're my daughter. She'll take care of you. One thing I ask from you, my child. Take good care of the Mikazuki stone. You will be able to use it someday when you're in need." Sakura-hime hugged her for one last time. "Don't worry, mother. I'll take good care of the Mikazuki and... I'll live for you." Little Setsura said as she starred at her mother's body covered with so much blood and wounds. "I love you. Now go. Go! Before they can follow you! We'll meet someday, my child." Sakura-hime said as she pushed her daughter to the portal. "I love too mother!". Then Setsura-hime slowly vanished with the portal.

"So, the Mikazuki is not here, huh? Sakura-hime must have given it to her daughter who escaped through a portal leading to earth. That little runt! She's really causing us trouble. We better report this to milady first." the leader that was assigned to the group was Raika. "C'mon, let's go back.". The five yokais immediately went to through a portal too.

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHILE... ON EARTH<strong>

"Oh no! I'm lacking of rice today. I guess I need to go the market right now. It's even hot outside. Ugh!…", grunted Maya, a rich 320 year old yokai villager of Kyoto, because right now she is wearing traditional clothes with thick cloth.( She lives in a big mansion with her ladies-in-waiting, though smaller than the Nura House. She still had her teen face. She's a yokai after all.)

She then went outside her house and just when she was about to close the door, she saw a bright light creating a portal and there, a young girl emerged from it. Maya was confused but she can't just stand there and watch the extremely weak girl lying there on the ground. She came close to the girl and checked if she's still okay. Maya immediately carried Setsura-hime to her mansion and laid her on a comfortable futon. She went to the market first and then came back with the things she needed. Just as Maya went to check on the girl, the girl was already awake and was now sitting on the futon while holding something to her chest. Maya went down to sit beside her.

"You're awake already? Sorry I was not here when you woke up. I bought food at the market a while ago. So, who are you little girl?" Maya smiled at Setsura-hime as to not make her scared.

"My name is Setsura, 5th Generation Moon Princess. I am already 23 years old", she introduced herself.

"A Moon Princess? Why, I have a friend who is a Moon Princess too. Her name is Sakura, though I haven't seen her since the time she took the responsibility of taking over her Kingdom. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Maya.". Setsura-hime was startled by her introduction.

"A-ano.. Your name is Maya? I am Sakura-hime's daughter. Mother asked me to go to you. My Kingdom was attacked by unknown yokais who want the Mikazuki stone.", Setsura-hime quickly told her all that had happened at the Moon Kingdom.

"I see. Don't worry Setsura-chan. I'll take care of you. Let's wash you first and change your clothes. Bring the Mikazuki with you." She led Setsura-hime to the back of the house and washed her and then her torn clothes. Before Maya let Setsura-hime wear clothes, she told her something.

"Setsura-chan," Maya is serious this time. "Maybe it's better if no one knows about you being a Moon Princess. This is for your sake. Those yokais might be after your life since you have the Mikazuki with you and force you to draw out your young Chizakura. Let's change your form into a yuki-onna. It's one of your powers, right? Try changing into a one."

"I'll try." Her once 1 kilometer silver-rapunzel hair turned shorter but still long that it reached just to her thighs. Its color changed to a mixture of white, blue and black. White at the top with two wavy horizontal lines along one side of her head, blue at the middle, then black to the rest of the lower shafts. Her once red eyes turned to amber with multiple rings inside. Then her wrapped towel turned to a white furisode and a scarf was worn around her neck. Her body temperature lowered, just like a real yuki-onna.

"Is this alright Maya-san?, Setsura-hime asked. She wanted to make sure if her false appearance is surely false.

"Everything is perfectly perfect, except… your innocent and adorable attitude. You have to change that. In order to be a perfect yuki-onna, your attitude must be cold, dark and cruel to people but you can still smile or whatever. You can be normal if only alone with me. Also, make your voice a bit low. Enough for others to think you're confident and cool." Maya taught everything she knew about snow women.

* * *

><p><strong>MANY YEARS PASSED SINCE THE DAY MAYA FOUND SETSURA-HIME<strong>

"Setsura-chan! Wakey wakey! It's Novemeber 1!" Maya sang as she shook Setsura-hime, trying to wake her up. Setsura-hime sleepily sat on her futon. "Did you honestly forget your own birthday? C'mon! We are so freaking celebrating! The yokai neighbours are joining too. Right now, they are preparing for the night party." "Maya-san, please don't make it into a big celebration! I just want to keep it as simple as possible." Setsura-hime retorted as she folded her bed. "Oh nonsense! This is your 50th Birthday! It's your Coming-of-Age party so that's why we're so freaking making into a so freaking fabulous big celebration! Tonight, I'm going to let you wear a very awesome princess-style kimono and beautify you to the max! And just so you know, I'm actually the richest yokai here so no worries about the finances!" Setsura-hime sweat dropped at this. Even though Maya is a bit noisy, Setsura-hime already thinks of Maya as her second mother.

"Ok, if that makes you happy."

"Don't worry, deary. You'll be happy tonight."

Maya picked up something from behind her. She gave the box to Setsura-hime. "Happy Birthday, Setsura-chan!" Maya greeted her. Setsura-hime took the box and opened it. Inside is a lavender-colored Sakura clip and a sparkly big pearl at the middle as its only pollen and a thick dark violet string hanging from behind the sakura at the middle part.

"Thank you Maya-san! I'll treasure this!" Setsura-hime really appreciated of what she received from Maya.

"You're very well welcomed my dear. Well, since it's your 50th birthday today, you will help us clean the mansion. We'll make it very sparkly, enough for the guests to go blind! Mwahahahaha!"

"Yes, of course I'll help!" Setsura-hime said happily. She's always glad to help anyone especially doing household chores.

"Well then, let's go. We'll just need to clean the balcony, the front hall, the terrace, the frontyard, and the dining room. No need to clean the bedrooms. The party will start at 9:30 PM so we have 11 hours left since we still have to prepare you for the party." Maya said as she led the way out the room. Setsura-hime agreed and followed.

At 8 PM, Maya's ladies-in-waiting prepared Setsura-hime for the party. They put her in a long beautiful snowflake-patterned kimono just like Maya had just suggested and put pale western make-up on her face (author: Don't complain on the western make-up. It suits better than the traditional one.). This time, Setsura-hime was the one who styled her hair. Since the celebration and her kimono were fabulous enough, she just wants her hair to be kept simple as possible and also because the party has already started. So, she didn't tie her hair and just put on the Lavender-colored Sakura clip on the right side of her head. Even with the simple hair design, her beauty made it all stand out.

She went out of her room with the Mikazuki and hurriedly went to Maya who smiled at her and gave her a thumbs-up sign, signalling that she was very satisfied of her looks tonight. Maya then conjured Setsura-hime to stand beside her as she announced something. "Minna! The birthday girl is here so listen to her speech of the night." Maya gave Setsura-hime a smile that signalled her to start her speech.

Setsura-hime took a step forward and started to speak with her confident and cool voice. "Yo Minna! Since this is my Coming-of-Age Ceremony and my 50th Birthday, enjoy this celebration 'till dawn. This isn't a formal celebration so help yourselves and enjoy partying!" The room was filled with noise and the loud music has started.

* * *

><p><strong>GOING TO THE GARDEN<strong>

Setsura-hime wasn't actually the type who parties and drink sake endlessly, so she left the party room and went to the garden at the back of the mansion. At the garden, it consisted of a clear pond with beautiful white lilies at the sides so the reflection of the full moon was the only one at the center. She sat beside the pond. She looked at the radiant moon and then turned to the Mikazuki. It reminded her of her mother and her kingdom. '_I wonder how they are doing now. Since the yokais are here on earth, they must be safe now and have probably rebuilt the kingdom already. Mother is probably lying in a healing chamber. I hope she's okay. Her wounds were very deep that time. *sighs*, I miss her._'

Thoughts of her family were running through her head until she was interrupted by a husky voice at the other side of the pond, "Shouldn't you be at the party, birthday girl?" Setsura-hime looked at the handsome man wih long, spikey hair that extends upwards, color blond on the top of the hair and black below and two side hairs beside his face, wearing traditional clothes and blowing a pipe.

She tried to reply him with the arrogant and cool attitude and voice, "I'm not into noisy parties like that. Shouldn't you be at the party too, oji-san?", she asked.

The man flinched at this. "Ack! Don't call me oji-san! It's rude in some ways!" the man said as he stood up and went to her. He sat beside Setsura-hime, face to face. "Call me Nurarihyon." he said as he paused for awhile. "And, what's your name?" Nurarihyon asked, pointing his pipe at her.

"Do I have to tell my name to a stranger?" Setsura-hime sarcastically asked.

"That's why I'm asking your name so that we won't be strangers anymore, right?" Nurarihyon then took a sip from his pipe. He smirked as he was answered by Setsura-hime, "*growls*, I'm Setsura. A yuki-onna." It was the first time that Setsura-hime pouted and Nurarihyon surely thinks that this is cute.

"Setsura, huh? Nice name. You know, you don't seem to be a yuki-onna to me". Nurarihyon noticed her flinched and how she was stuttering. "You can tell me the truth you know. I'm kind of reliable so I can may be of help".

Setsura-hime gazed at him for awhile then turned to face the moon. "That, is my real home." she said with a calm voice but sad eyes as she pointed at the moon. "I'm the 5th Generation Moon Princess, though the one who currently ruled the moon right now is my mother, the 4th Generation Moon Princess, Sakura-hime. She's kind of in a horrible condition so she's in a healing chamber in the energy-focused center of the palace. My kingdom was attacked by 5 unknown yokais that suddenly appeared 27 years ago. They wanted to steal my young Chizakura, and the Mikazuki, which is the Royal Family's heirloom, for their own purposes, though I think that have taken orders from someone else. Mother created a portal leading to her yokai friend which is Maya-san, the one I'm living with now. So with the portal, I fled with the Mikazuki. Since I have the stone, the yokais might be looking for me here on earth." Nurarihyon was shocked by the revelation. The only thing he did was stare at her with wide eyes and slightly opened mouth. He also stopped blowing his pipe and Setsura-hime noticed that so she waved her hand vertically, trying to get him back to reality. "A-ano…Nurarihyon-sama? Are you okay?" she asked.

"A-ah... I'm alright." he said as he tried to calm himself. "And, what are you going to do? Since the bastards are after you, shouldn't you be moving to another place?" this time, asking her seriously.

"I want to move to another place of course since Maya-san might get hurt if she'll be involved in this. It's just that I don't know how to tell her. She really took good care of me and taught me everything she knows! I can't just leave without giving something in return! That's why I stayed longer to keep her company. She has no family or relative in this big mansion. Even if I were to move to another place, I have nowhere to go." Setsura-hime really told him all the reasons she could conclude.

Nurarihyon was really thinking thoroughly of this matter. "So you're not a yuki-onna yokai but a moon princess?" he asked her. She just nodded while facing the ground.

"Would you like to be part of my Hyakki Yakou? One day, I'll become the Lord of Pandemonium so I need a girl like you to accompany me in my journey. I'll be sure you'll be protected from the bastards and give you a place stay." Nurarihyon smiled coolly at her.

Setsura-hime was startled by his offer.

"I-I-I ca-can't do that! I-if I'll be part of your Hyakki Yakou then I'll just 'cause trouble for you a-a-and I'll be a burden to you!"

"You're just fine. I can sense it in your eyes that you are a woman with a humble and caring heart. My Hyakki will surely need a girl like that." Nurarihyon said without leaving the cool smile from his face.

"B-b-but if everyone will be hurt because of me then surely-…" Setsura-hime was interrupted as she was about to protest.

"My Hyakki is composed of more than 85 strong yokais. Each of them has their own unique abilities to defend and offend so they'll be fine." Nurarihyon assured her.

"A-are you sure? I mean someone like me to join your night parade. I'm very clumsy!"

"And stubborn too. I just said that you're fine." Nurarihyon was finally able to blow his pipe calmly.

Setsura-hime finally gave up. "Y-yes. But before you make me a part of your night parade, you need to know about my real form."

"Your real form?" Nurarihyon this time was interested so he followed her to a secluded place under a cherry blossom tree and watched the light that enveloped Setsura-hime, glowing brighter and brighter.

Her yuki-onna hair turned to her 1 kilometer silver-colored rapunzel hair. Her amber eyes turned back to its original red color. Her body temperature also turned back to what it was. Then the kimono she wore turned to a long princess-style kimono. There were lavender-colored sakuras printed in the kimono with a big white pearl as its only pollen and a dark violet-colored background throughout the kimono, just like the hair clip Maya gave her. The hair clip was still tied to the right side of her head. Her voice changed into something a bit cuter. The make-up was removed as her face changed. Her face was more dazzling and pretty than her former face with make-up.

"This is my real form." She said as she looked at Nurarihyon.

"Nurarihyon-sama?"

"Nurarihyon-sama!"

Nurarihyon just stood there, completely mesmerized by her beauty.

"Nurarihyon-sama! Please, snap out of it already! I've been calling you for many times already."

Our dear Supreme Commander was more mesmerized by how she made that cute, worried face of hers. For the first time in his 85 years of living, he finally BLUSHED!

He quickly covered his face with his big right hand and turned away for awhile. After a minute, he finally calmed down then he turned to her.

"You didn't tell me you were a drop-dead beauty! *clears his throat* Anyway, I accept you as one of my night parade so let's exchange Sakazuki now, shall we?" he said as he sat down the ground and prepared the cups and the sakazuki.

"Is sake necessary for an official contract?" Setsura-hime asked innocently as she also sat down face to face with him.

Nurarihyon looked at her this time. "Of course! Could it be that you haven't drank sake before?"

Setsura-hime tried to reason out. "Well, I don't like getting drunk so I…"

Nurarihyon laughed at this. He just couldn't believe that such a person existed. Everyone in this world had drunk sake before except children of course.

"Idiot! It only depends on how long you can endure it. Just take it slowly. Now, let's drink these cups together." Nurarihyon explained to her as he filled the cups with sake. He took one cup and the other to Setsura-hime. He motioned her to intertwine their arms and drink their sake. Setsura-hime is a first at this so she just followed how Nurarihyon did it. To her surprise, the sake wasn't really that bad.

"You're right. It's not really that bad."

"Right? Right? You just have to believe in me! I'm officially your Supreme Commander now! So follow me on my back okay?" Nurarihyon said proudly as he patted her head.

"Y-yes! Thank you Nurarihyon-sama!"

And for the first time, Nurarihyon saw the most cutest and radiant smile of Setsura-hime. To him, it was memorable so he made sure to keep that image of her smiling like that in his mind always.

"Ssooo… when will you move in with me? Can you come tonight?"

"Eh? That's too early. Tomorrow at 9 PM will do. I'll ask her this evening. I need to spend time with her tomorrow as much as possible until the time. Where will your house be? I'll be the one to go."

"No need. I'll pick you up here myself. What if the bastards might see you?"

"I-if it's not a trouble then. Thank you very much for everything."

"I told you, it's alright. I'll try my best to protect you. I'm going to become the Lord of Pandemonium so it's like training myself."

"I'm really sorry for the trouble and thank you very much. I'll also try my best to protect myself without involving anyone."

"Oi oi, when it comes to protecting, it always involves someone. My night parade is like that. They back up each other whenever there are times in need." He said with a very big smile.

Setsura-hime was really grateful to her new master. Seeing how he's trying to protect his comrades increased her motivation in getting stronger too to protect her master and soon-to-be-comrades from those yokais.

"Thank you! I'm really, really grateful! A-ano… If it's alright, I need to go. Maya-san might be searching for me now. I'll see you tomorrow then Nurarihyon-sama. Shouldn't you be also at the party? Let's go in together then."

"Actually, I'm not really one of the yokais that your Maya-san invited. Haha, sorry for sneaking in."

"Then how did you get in?"

Nurarihyon smirked at that. "That's because I'm Nurarihyon". Then he disappeared to the sky like a phantom.

Setsura-hime was amazed. She never thought that there could be someone who can do something like that.

Then she shouted for the last time. "A-ano, Nurarihyon-sama! We'll meet tomorrow night! That's a promise okay!"

"Yosh! I need to change again into a yuki-onna!" The light enveloped her again and transformed her into her yuki-onna form. As she turned around, she saw Maya looking sadly at her.

"Maya-san? Since when were you here?" Setsura-hime asked trying to act calm.

"Let's just say from the start. I was worried so I followed you when you came here."

"Maya-san, I'm really sorry that I-…"

Maya interrupted her as she went close to Setsura-hime and hugged her.

"No Setsura-chan. Maybe, you were fated to meet him. Just as Sakura-chan had guided you to me, she has also guided you to that man. You'll go tomorrow at 9 PM, right? Then you need to pack your things."

"Is it alright Maya-san? Won't you be lonely?"

"My servants and neighbours are always there so no worries." Maya broke away from the hug and look at Setsura-hime with a big smile. "Tomorrow, we are so freaking going shopping and buying things at the market!"

Setsura-hime smiled at this. She was glad that Maya turned back to her cheerful and noisy self. It made her feel at ease. Setsura-hime hugged her for a quick while then broke away.

"Maya-san, thank you for everything!"

"Stop that dear! You're really going to make me cry! Now, let's go party party!" Maya shouted as she dragged Setsura-hime to the party room and forced her to dance as if tomorrow is the end of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

Since Maya knew that Setsura-hime will be leaving at 9 PM, she decided to wake Setsura-hime for shopping until it's time for her to go away.

"Setsura-chan! Wake up and patch up yourself! We're freaking going to the market to freaking shop to our heart's content!" Setsura-hime woke up because of Maya's loud voice outside the room. She knew that she will be moving in with Nurarihyon at 9 PM so she forgave Maya in shopping at the market. She doesn't want her last moment with Maya to be wasted so she stood up and fixed her bed, then prepared herself and hurriedly went down.

" I'm coming Maya-san!".

The two went to the market and went in to any shops they passed by. They bought clothes, ate ice cream, then shop again, ate lunch, then shop again and again, bought snacks, had fun with rides, then shop again, and so on. A t around 8:30 PM already, they carried so many bags each consisted of kimonos, accessories, and many handful things. Even though Maya bought so many things for Setsura-hime, it seemed as if she isn't satisfied with all of it. They went home at around 8:45 PM. Before Setsura-hime could pack the things they bought, Maya called her to her room.

"You called me Maya-san?"

"Yes, come dear." Maya calmly said as she took something from her drawer and handed it to Setsura-hime. "Take this comb as my last gift for you." It is a comb which has a lavender-colored sakura on it too, just like the Sakura clip, and a dark violet-colored background.

"Maya-san you've already given me many gifts already! Besides, it really looks important to you!" Setsura-hime protested.

"Yes, it is important. Just as you are to me. That's why I want to give this to you. Besides, the Sakura clip and the Sakura comb are actually a set. Out of all the presents I gave you, the most I value were the Sakura clip and this Sakura comb. I know that you can always keep things safe, that's why I want you take it. Just think of it as if it's me that you're carrying." Since Maya forced Setsura-hime to take it, she took it.

"I'll really treasure this Maya-san! Along with the Sakura clip too!" Maya could only smile at her.

"A-ano Maya-san, would it be alright if I won't bring any of the things you bought for me a while ago but I'll only bring spare clothes. I know it's rude but it's too many. Besides, there's nothing that I need more than these Sakura clip and comb." Setsura-hime finally suggested since the bags are too heavy and many for her small built. Even though Nurarihyon can help her carry it, she doesn't want to be a burden to him. Plus, she wants her entrance to be as simple as possible.

"If that what makes you happy. C'mon let's go the Sakura tree now. We've only got 5 minutes left until he's there. That's where you'll meet him right? Do you have the Mikazuki with you?" Maya said as she dragged Setsura-hime to the garden after she packed her things.

"Yes, that's where I'll be meeting him and I also have the Mikazuki with me."

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>BELOW THE SAKURA TREE<strong>

"I'll just drop you off here. Have a good life there and stay healthy Setsura-chan." And for one last time, she hugged Setsura-hime. "I'll miss you".

Setsura-hime hugged her back tightly. "I'll miss you too Maya-san".

"Well then, I'll be going inside now. Good Bye. I'm sure we'll meet again someday."

"Yes, we'll definitely meet again. Good Bye Maya-san." And with that final good bye, Maya went inside the mansion.

"*sighs* I guess I'm all on my own now" Setsura-hime said as she looked at the ground.

"I'm still here you know."

Nurarihyon was there all the time sitting on one of the branches of the Sakura, blowing his pipe. He just didn't make his presence known. Setsura-hime was surprised by his greeting.

"Nu-Nurarihyon-sama!" she stuttered as she turned to face him.

"Yo!"

"Did you sneak in again?"

"Didn't I tell you? That's because I'm Nurarihyon!" Nurarihyon then put down his pipe and went down to her and positioned himself. "Ride piggy-back behind me. See that flying serpent up there? That's Oboro-guruma. He's one of my subordinates. We'll be the one to jump up high since he takes so long in flying up when he's down the ground. His weight is quite heavy 'ya know."

Setsura-hime blushed at this. To think that she would be able to ride behind her Supreme Commander. "A-ano you don't have to! I might be able to jump there if I make the roofs as my support. Besides, I'm really heavy so-…"

"Hey I'm twice your weight from the looks of your body so it'll be fine. Besides, I have enhanced agility so it'll be faster this way."

Setsura-hime tried to protest but let it go since they really have to go now. "O-okay then."

She rode piggy-back behind him and encircled her arms around his neck.

"Then, we're going. Hold tight!"

Then Nurarihyon jumped to the sky and landed on Oboro-guruma. He let Setsura-hime sat down as the serpent flew to the direction of Edo. Setsura-hime closed her eyes tight with her hands covering it. Also because the height is really high from where they were flying, and Nurarihyon noticed that. He tried to move her hands away.

"Oi don't close your eyes like that! You're missing all the fun!"

"B-but, it's my first time flying like this! A-and I'm really afraid of heights!"

"I tell you, it's okay! Besides, I'm here with you so there's nothing to be afraid! Look below. The view from up here is really pretty."

Setsura-hime tried to open her eyes slowly and looked below her. It's true. The view is very nice from up here. She wore a big smile which Nurarihyon took note of as she was mesmerized by the beauty of the places they passed. Another remembrance for Nurarihyon to keep.

* * *

><p><strong>ARRIVING AT THE NURA MANSION<strong>

They passed through many places until they reached a very big mansion, twice the size of Maya's. The serpent went down to the ground of the mansion, where many yokais were eagerly waiting inside.

"We're here. Jump down."

"Thi-this i-is where you live Nurarihyon-sama? It's even bigger than Maya-san's!" Setsura-hime exclaimed, amazed by the area of the mansion.

"You need to have a big area for your yokais to live too 'ya know." Nurarihyon led Setsura-hime inside where the yokais are waiting.

"Supreme Commander! You've finally arrived!" The ever so worrisome Karasu-Tengu greeted his master. He turned to the person next to his master. "And who's this girl?"

The room was getting noiser. They were all curious about the girl before them.

"This is Setsura. The moon princess I told you about. She's new so treat her properly. I've already exchanged Sakazuki with her so no worries!" He said as he sat down and motioned Setsura-hime to sit beside him.

"Hey Setsura-hime! Welcome to the family!"

"Wanna play a game, Setsura-hime?"

"Good idea! Let's play a card game then!"

"Let's show her around the mansion first you idiot!"

"Oh Yeah! C'mon guys! Let's show Setsura-hime around the mansion!"

"YEAH!"

Setsura-hime couldn't help but smile. She was happy that she was already accepted as one of their own. She decided to let them show her around the mansion and then played with Nattou-kid and the others for awhile after they went back to the room until Nurarihyon interrupted them from a corner.

"Ne, Setsura. You can wear your real form in here 'ya know. You're here with us so you should be safe."

"Yeah Setsura-hime! Show us you real form!"

"YEAH!"

"You'll be safe here with us so no worries about it!"

Setsura-hime was glad that she really came. She knew that she could trust her new comrades. She stood from where she had seated.

"I guess it's alright. Then, I'll be changing now everyone."

Setsura-hime closed her eyes then a light emerged from her chest, enveloping her. Her hair turned once again to her 1 kilometer silver-colored rapunzel hair. Her amber eyes turned back to its original red color. Her body temperature also turned back to what it was. Then the kimono she wore turned to a long princess-style kimono. There was the lavender-colored sakuras printed on the kimono with a big white pearl as its only pollen and the dark violet-colored background. Her scarf disappeared. The Sakura hair clip was now tied to the right side of her head just like at the party. Her voice changed into something a bit cuter and gentler. As her face changed, it became more dazzling and prettier than before. Her skin became less pale than before since yuki-onnas should be very white-skinned.

As she finished transforming, the room became much noisier than before.

"WOOAAAHH!"

"A SMASHING BEAUTY HAS APPEARED!"

"NO! A DROP-DEAD SMASHING BEAUTY!"

"NO! AN ANGEL! SHE'S AN ANGEL SENT FROM HEAVEN!"

"WHAT ANGEL? I BET THE ANGELS FROM HEAVEN CAN NEVER BE EVEN COMPARED WITH HER BEAUTY!"

"YEAH! IF HEAVEN HAS AN ANGEL, THEN WE HAVE OUR GODDESS!"

"YEAH!"

The praising went on and on. Nurarihyon, Gyuuki, Hitsome , Karasu-Tengu and Hihi were discussing at the back.

"Got yourself quite a target, huh?" smirked Hitotsume as he pour sake in his cup.

Nurarihyon smirked at that.

"You could have waited a little longer you know." Gyuuki suggested.

"You want me to wait when she's already here in front of my very own eyes? Don't kid with me!" he exclaimed as he drank his sake.

"Hmm, she's quite interesting. I wonder if I can take her?" Hihi looked at Nurarihyon with a smirk, who just got drowned in his own cup.

"Y-you are not to touch her *coughs* even if it's just a single strand of her hair or even a piece of her clothe, understand?"

This time it was Karasu-Tengu's turn. "But supreme commander, why are you so obsessed with that girl? I know she's a drop-dead smashing goddess and from the looks of it, her heart is even more beautiful than her face. But that's not really a reason to-…"

"SHE'S MINE!" Nurarihyon interrupted them with a glare on his face as he took another sip from his cup and then blew his pipe.

Gyuuki, Hitotsume, Karasu-Tengu and Hihi sweatdropped at this. '_He's at it again!_', they all thought. They knew that their supreme commander was being over-possessive again.

Even though there was really no occasion to celebrate, they partied through the night until they all fell asleep in the room including Setsura-hime.

* * *

><p><strong>MORNING<strong>

Setsura-hime woke up from the sound of the chirping birds outside and the light of the rising sun. She was the only one who woke up. Thank goodness she didn't drink sake that night even though they all forced her. She wouldn't have been able to wake up this early if she didn't decline in drinking sake. She decided to bring everyone a glass of water since they are still in the room sleep-talking and moaning. She went to the kitchen and filled every cup with water. She put the cups on the tray and carried it. As she turned to the door, she found Nurarihyon there leaning on the side of the door, looking at her sleepily.

"Nu-nurarihyon-sama! You're awake already?"

"Aah. You're quite an early bird."

"Well, you all seemed tired of last night so I just wanted to give you all water."

"Heh, then I'll help you with that." He said as he filled the cups with water and put it in another tray.

"Y-you don't have to, Nurarihyon-sama! Your head seems like it's spinning so-…"

"I'm fine. It would be nice to do this once in a while." He assuringly smiled as he carried the tray directly towards the room where the others are. Setsura-hime looked at him and only followed.

As they entered the room, others were already sitting down but still moaning about headaches. The two of them gave the others their cup of water. They woke the others who were still sleeping and gave them their water. Hitotsume, who was already sitting, was given water by Nurarihyon.

"Hm? It's unusual for you to do this, Supreme Commander."

"Oh shut it and take your water already!"

"You're right, _it is_ very unusual." Gyuuki suspected with his palm supporting his chin, looking suspiciously at Nurarihyon.

"Shut it already before I sue you all!"

"Are you that addicted to not letting her out of your sight so much?" Hitotsume smirked playfully as he drank his water.

" *blushes* N-not in particular."

"Oh Love, saviour of the lost lights! To think that you would also open our dear supreme commander's blind eyes to a whole new world! You are truly the kindest of all!-…" Before Hihi was able to finish his poem, his neck was strangled by Nurarihyon using Hihi's own long hair.

"Hoooooo! Our supreme commander has finally stepped out of the dark shadows and saw how beautiful the world is! Ahahahahahahahah-! OW!" Just so you know, Karasu-Tengu was just smacked by Nurarihyon after he had already dealt with Hihi. "That was so rude, supreme commander-…"

"YOU LOT BETTER SHUT UP!"

Everyone went silent and looked at Nurarihyon, surprised by his loud voice. Nurarihyon sweatdropped. "What are you all looking at? Back to what you lot were doing!" Everyone immediately went back to what they are doing, fearing that their commander will beat them to a pulp. The four who was just told off and tortured by Nurarihyon only sweatdropped and sighed. Looking at Nurarihyon, they knew how he was being childish again.

Since Setsura-hime was the only girl capable of doing the chores and food preparing, she decided to take it as advantage, feeling that she will make herself useful this time. By doing the chores, she would feel at ease because she was able to do things that only she can do effortlessly. The yokai women in the Nuragumi were small in built so it will really take time to prepare. Since the Nuragumi is composed of more than 85 yokais, Setsura-hime needs some assistance at least, that's why she asked for the yokai women to assist her in any household chores; For example, Doing EVERYONE'S laundries, cleaning the EXTRA LARGE mansion, preparing a MOUNTAIN of food 3 times a day and washing a MOUNTAIN of used and dirty plates, glasses and other kitchen utensils. It sounds tiring for the young princess but with the help of the yokai women and a few yokai men, they can finish exactly for over 12-13 hours.

* * *

><p><strong>NOON TIME<strong>

"Minna-san, lunch is ready! The food is already here!" Setsura-hime went even to every corner of the mansion. She went to Nurarihyon's room after she informed everyone. Before she opened the door, she knocked first.

"A-ano, Nurarihyon-sama, lunch is already prepared." Setsura-hime said as she sat down and bowed down.

"Aah, I'll be going now. And Setsura, stop with the formalities will you. It's making me old." Nurarihyon complained.

"Well, that's because you are old. And you are 35 years older than me too." Setsura-hime giggled.

"You're quite young aren't 'ya."

"Well, kind of. I'll be going then." Setsura-hime said politely and gently closed the door. After Setsura-hime left, Nurarihyon calmed himself a bit.

"*sighs* Can I really eat someone as young as her? Hahaha… Just thinking about it makes me laugh already. Oh well, better go." Nurarihyon then went to the dining room and ate together with his subordinates.

* * *

><p><strong>35 YEARS LATER<strong>

For many years of companionship of Setsura-hime with the Nuragumi, they have a helped her defeat the 5 rogue yokais after Nurarihyon finally became the Lord of Pandemonium and then his clan enlarged, now composing 1, 000 yokais.

(author: I'll just let Kubinashi, Kejouro, Aotabou, Zen, Kappa and Kurotabou appear here)

The battle took place in Kyoto though. Since Setsura-hime wanted to visit Maya, they all accompanied her there. She had a happy time with Maya until those 5 yokais disrupted their moment. They attacked them altogether with each of their unique techniques. Well, our dear Nuragumi, composed of STRONG yokais, prevailed. The Nuragumi only backed up Setsura-hime since they knew that she should be the one to defeat the enemies, as it was her fate to. Setsura-hime brought forth her own Chizakura from her palm for the first time with the power of the Mikazuki, and along with the faith the Nuragumi had for her, she finally defeated the yokais. Everyone congratulated her for defeating the enemies who destroyed her kingdom. Many were injured in the fight so Setsura-hime helped Zen in treating their wounds using her long hair, but for those only that were REALLY badly injured. Zen handled only those with minor injuries. She told them that her hair has healing powers and was sorry that she didn't tell everyone about it a lot sooner. As she touched her hair on their wounds, it healed as her hair glowed. Everyone was amazed and awed.

After everyone was healed, Setsura-hime and the Nuragumi visited the Moon Kingdom through a portal Setsura-hime made. Sakura-hime finally saw her daughter and hugged her tightly as if there's no tomorrow. Seeing that her daughter was not alone in defeating the enemies, she thanked the Nuragumi for accompanying Setsura-hime and even offered a huge party for them. While Sakura-hime was combing her daughter's long hair, Setsura-hime told her if she could go with them since she's part of the clan. Also, she couldn't also leave them because she has to do the chores since the majority of the clan belongs to the male population. Sakura-hime could only smile sadly, seeing that her daughter will be leaving her again.

"Well, what should I do? There's no way in stopping you. You're leaving me again." Sakura-hime almost cried at this and stopped at combing Setsura-hime's hair.

"Don't worry, mother. You can always come to visit me! And you know I can't just leave them. They've always been the ones who supported me all time."

"You can't also leave BECAUSE of that MAN, rrriiiiggghhht?" Sakura-hime teased her with her eyes looking at Nurarihyon, with Kejouro pouring sake in his cup.

Setsura-hime blushed at this. "How did you know mother? Is it that obvious?" Sakura-hime smiled at this and then started combing her daughter's hair again.

"You have that same look I had when I also fell in love with a yokai centuries ago, but it didn't work out actually so I left earth and fled back here and married your father." Setsura-hime could only look at her mother with sad eyes, who was still combing her hair. 'I wonder if Nurarihyon-sama and I won't work out either.' she thought sadly. Sakura-hime noticed what her daughter was thinking, judging from the sad look she wore. She tried to smile at her daughter, assuring that everything will be fine.

"Don't worry! I'm sure if it's you, it will definitely work out! When it comes to love, you must not give up!"

"If love is not to be let go, then why did you mom?" this time Setsura-hime looked at her mother, curious about what happened.

"Weeeelllll, the yokai I fell in love with was married to another. Just like you, I also had a yuki-onna disguise. He was still single when we first became close friends. Only after 3 years I have learned that he was lovesick of a girl he fell in love with when he saw her at a riverbank at that time. Seeing how determined he was in making that girl his, I helped him in many ways until that girl finally agreed to be with him. They got married. The only thing I could do was watch from behind, cheering for him. I decided to return here at the Moon Palace after lying to Maya that I need to take responsibility in taking over the kingdom. I didn't even bother to visit that guy for the last time. It was enough to tear my heart. *sighs* When I married your father, he was really determined to save me from my despair. Though I didn't harbor his feelings, he would always try his hardest to make me happy every single day. *giggles* Everyday was fun with him and he was very happy that I finally accepted his feelings the night he took me at a beach. It was kind of romantic. The stars were shining brightly at that time too." Sakura-hime paused for awhile and said the final sentence to end her story. "He took a very good care of my heart." And with that, Sakura-hime wore a big smile. It made Setsura-hime feel at ease that her parents didn't just marry for nothing. Seeing the way how her mother is smiling brightly right now made her also smile.

"If you're really going with them, take the Mikazuki with you. You will still need it even if you have finally drawn out your own Chizakura.."

"Thank you, mother."

Both mother and daughter talked a lot about many things including what happened to Setsura-hime while she was on earth.

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

The Nura Clan was already ready to go back home along with Setsura-hime. They gathered at the Palace's Royal Garden and said their goodbyes. Setsura-hime created a portal leading to the Nura Mansion. As they entered the portal, they were already in the mansion. Everyone went back to their daily routines, except a certain someone.

As months pass by, Nurarihyon changed. He has been staring and following Setsura-hime more often than before. Not to mention, more possessive of her and being kind of aggressive (author: you know what I mean right? The perverted type…-_-). The yokais of the mansion immediately noticed that. Kubinashi, Aotabou, and Kurotabou would just smile at each other and sometimes laugh; Setsura-hime would now get a thumbs-up sign from Kappa whenever she looks at the pond outside; and Kejouro just smirk at her evilly whenever she gets the chance while they are doing the same chores. And most especially, the gang of four who were always teasing Nurarihyon about it.

"Heh, so you finally made your move huh, supreme commander?" Hitotsume teased while poking his cheek.

"Don't worry supreme commander! We've got your back!" Karasu-Tengu would gladly say.

"You really do things so rashly. *smirks* Typical you." Gyuuki just gave Nurarihyon approving smile.

Nurarihyon noticed Hihi would just give him the thumbs-up sign like Kappa and would always notice him grin behind his mask.

Everyone knew what was going on except Setsura-hime who was in the kitchen and was confused of the situation she and the supreme commander were in. She didn't understand why he did all that. Last time when she brought him tea to his room to soothe his mind, she was pinned down to the floor. Then Nurarihyon would say things like "Are you doing fine with the chores?" or "Stay for a while with me" with his handsome and husky voice. Poor Setsura-hime would almost die from her unstoppable deep blushes. And he would never let go of her until she answers. Just thinking of that memory would make her blush furiously while in the kitchen.

Speaking of kitchen, there was also a time where Setsura-hime was cooking for dinner. As she was about to hold the pot, a big right-hand touched hers and gripped it gently and the left hand swiftly slid down to her waist, stopping her from holding the pot. Nurarihyon's body and hers were already touching, as if it was embracing each other. His mouth was so close to her right neck so she was able to feel his hot breath.

"Don't hold it without a pot holder. You'll get burned" Nurarihyon quietly said with his husky voice again as he touched his mouth on her neck which sent shivers to her spine. She also blushed furiously here too. She managed to reply a simple "Yes" and pulled away from his embrace, hurriedly carrying the pot, now holding it with the pot holder, and brought it to the dining room. Nurarihyon couldn't help but smirked at her cute face when she blushed. To him, it was priceless so he was determined to not let anyone see that adorable face except him.

* * *

><p><strong>NIGHT TIME<strong>

Setsura-hime couldn't take it anymore so she asked Kejouro privately on what was happening after dinner. Kejouro decided to tell her in their room since the supreme commander is outside blowing his pipe. The two of them sat down the floor.

"So Setsura-hime, you wanted to know why the supreme commander was doing those kind of things?"

"Yes. Nurarihyon-sama has been doing those things to me lately. Well, it's not that I'm complaining but, it's kind of…a little bit…strange, I guess?" Setsura-hime was not even sure of what she was saying. She was too confused of the situation.

Kejouro smiled at her statement. "So, you're confused huh? This is the only thing that I can say. Nurarihyon-sama has already made his move on you. That's all you need to hear from me. Ask the Nurarihyon-sama about the rest. I'll be going then." Kejouro stood up from where she was sitting and walked away leaving Setsura-hime looking at the floor, still confused.

"By what does she mean by 'made his move'?" Setsura-hime asked herself and lied down the futon and sighed in defeat. "I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to ruin the good relationship I have with Nurarihyon-sama." She said as she look at the ceiling hazily.

"We're not ruining the relationship."

A voice from behind her, echoed. Setsura-hime looked at the direction to where the voice emerged. Nurarihyon was there all the time, hiding his presence using his fear.

"We are just helping it improve to create a better one."

She was about to sit, but was stopped when Nurarihyon pinned her down on the futon.

"A-ano, I-I'm really sorry! I just wanted to ask Kejouro why you are doing all these... *_looks _at the position they are in*... things. It seemed as if everyone knew except me."

"So, you wanted to know why I'm doing these things?" Nurarihyon playfully asked in a husky tone as he neared her right ear.

"Y-yes." *deeply blushes*

"Well should I say, I have fallen for you ever since the first time I saw and I want you to be my wife." He caressed a lock of hair next to her face while wearing his cool smile. Setsura-hime blushed really deeply this time. She tried to look away but his hand was blocking the way. She had no other options but to go with the flow.

"A-a-ano… Does this mean that…?" The blush, never leaving her cute face.

"Yeah, something _like_ that." This time Nurarihyon gently smiled at her as he left caressing her hair and started caressing the side of her face. Setsura-hime was so happy that she started crying.

"O-oi! Is something wrong?" Nurarihyon didn't know what to do. He didn't even know the reason she started crying. The only thing he did was wiping the tears gently from her face.

"I-I'm alright. It's just that… I never expected Nurarihyon-sama to feel the same way for me! I thought you were already looking at another girl that's why I decided to just let this go." Setsura-hime finally confessed to Nurarihyon, who was shocked of her reply. "I'm so happy!" The tears continued to fall down her face with her very deep blush still there. With that, Nurarihyon smiled gently at her.

"No need to cry anymore because we're going to be happy from now on." Nurarihyon reassured her. He brought his face closer to hers, foreheads and noses touching.

"Y-yes!" Setsura-hime replied happily. Nurarihyon kissed her and she kissed back. Little what they know is that the yokais of the mansion gathered together outside the room the two were in, and were eavesdropping from the start, really trying their best not to make a sound.

* * *

><p><strong>WEDDING NIGHT<strong>

The wedding was held at a beach where humans don't usually go. Yokais from far and wide attended their supreme commander's wedding. Sakura-hime and the Moon beings also came to congratulate their young princess. It was a grand celebration as it was supported by the Moon's Princess Sakura, the wealthy Kyoto villager Maya, and some of Nurarihyon's very rich loyal subordinates. The wedding went on and the reception came. Nurarihyon and Setsura-hime were sitting on the front seats, talking with Sakura-hime, Kejouro, and some friends. Sakura-hime began the talk.

"So, my daughter married the _Lord of Pandemonium_, huh?" She looked at her daughter, pouting. She looked at Setsura-hime and grinned at her teasingly.

"You lucky duck! I didn't even manage marrying a mere yokai, let alone a commander! What tricks did you use dear? How did you seduce him?" Setsura-hime blushed at her mother's questions. Nurarihyon just smirked.

"E-eh? I-I didn't use any tricks! I-it just came out! The feeling, that is." Setsura-hime paused for awhile then looked at the starry sky. "And just as you said mom, the stars were shining brightly that time, for me at least."

Sakura-hime, Kejouro, and the others just smiled, awed at her answer. Kubinashi then turned to look at Nurarihyon. "How about you then, Supreme Commander?"

Nurarihyon looked at Setsura-hime with a gentle smile. "To me, it wasn't about seducing, it was about charming. The way she treated everyone kindly and the way that she was being humble to others, made me fall for her instantly." Setsura-hime smiled back as she heard his sentence then hugged him, which surprised Nurarihyon. The girls who saw them giggled at his flushed reaction.

"Son-in-law, even though you are already the master of all spirits here on earth, you will always be treated as prince in our kingdom. You better take good care of my daughter!" Nurarihyon smirked at his mother-in-law.

"Heh, good going supreme commander!" shouted Nattou and the others who heard what they were talking about.

"Yeah! Hug her back!"

"No! Kiss her!"

"Heh! This is what you call together forever, huh? Oh well, someday, I'll also make that beauty, Kokehime, mine. The last time I saw her was at the market a few days ago though." Hitotsume said with a grin.

"Ohhh! You're also getting a girl? I guess I should too. I'll make that white-haired woman mine someday. She's quite the beauty."

"What? You guys are still finding a wife? You guys are slower than I thought! I already have a woman. Got her instantly after Supreme Commander became the Lord of Pandemonium. All I need is ask her hand in marriage." Karasu-Tengu said proudly. Hitotsume and Hihi froze, then they look at each with an evil smile and nodded.

"Why should we lose to a bird like you? " Hitosume angrily said as he stretched Karasu-Tengu's cheeks, making his mouth stretch too.

"Yeah, why should we lose to a birdbrain like you? We'll just make our girls marry us by force and just with the simple "I Do" from them, we'll be ahead of you in no time!" Hihi exclaimed as he used his long hair to bind Karasu-Tengu's neck.

"Mwahahahahahahaha!" The two just laughed evilly while they continued torturing him. The poor bird couldn't even save himself.

"O-o-oi Gyu-gyuuki! H-help me o-out h-h-here w-will 'ya!" Karasu-Tengu managed to say a little, though choking.

Gyuuki just ignored him and drank his cup of sake. "It's your problem. You solve it."

"YOU DEVIL!"

* * *

><p>Hours went on until someone invited everyone to a picture-taking. Of course, not EVERYONE! Batch by batch, they would take a picture with the groom and bride. At the final picture taking, it was the couple's turn for their picture to be taken with just only the two of them. This time, they wore a big smile. They want to keep this remembrance memorable.<p>

Many years went by and everyone was happy, living their own lives. Before Nurarihyon wanted to have a baby with Setsura-hime, he wanted to make the Nuragumi big and increase the number of yokai. He said he would like to prepare the clan for their child, and Setsura-hime understood. So through the 370 years of enlarging the clan, the Nuragumi is now composed of 7,000 demons and yokais.

Nurarihyon was satisfied, so he now decided to embrace his wife. A few weeks later, Setsura-hime and everyone found out that she was pregnant. They rejoiced that they will be having their young master in a few months. Sakura-hime and the moon beings, and also Maya found out about it too. Both Sakura-hime and Maya went to visit her a week later and congratulated the couple.

After 6 months, the baby was born and found out that it was a boy.

"What should you name him, supreme commander?" asked Kejouro, who was the one helping Setsura-hime in her labour. She gave the baby boy to Nurarihyon, who just got in the room. He really hates hearing his wife's painful screams so hid somewhere far and covered a blanket on himself. Since Setsura-hime is still not in the condition to talk, she just asked him instead. Nurarihyon took the baby in his arms then stared at his wife, who was looking at him weakly and wore a gentle smile on her face. Nurarihyon gently smiled back at his wife then looked at his son. He smirked as he finally decided a name for him.

"Rikuo. That's his name. Nura Rikuo," Nurarihyon happily said as he lifted Rikuo up high. Seeing her husband smile like that so much made Setsura-hime smile too.

For years, Nuragumi lived happily as they took care of their young master.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

Please feel free to mention any errors when you review. Sorry if I made Rikuo their son instead of Rihan. It's for my next story.


End file.
